


And I Depend On You.

by Vriskaserbet



Series: Bend Your Willow And Weep For Me [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: Sammy Lawrence is aware that, to put it simply, he can be rather difficult. Even on his worst days, Henry always kept trying for him, patient and kind as always. So, Sammy wants to repay him for his kindness in the best way he can, through food! If only his memory issues didn't cause such problems.





	And I Depend On You.

 

Sammy Lawrence stood in the living room, staring directly at the wall across from him, as his fingers fidgeted, shifting the weight slightly between his feet constantly, making him rock side to side slightly.

_‘Henry. Henry, Henry, Henry…’_ he thought to himself, picturing the man. He was a little taller then average, though nothing to raise one’s eyebrows over. He kept his brown hair short, well groomed. Despite his stressful job, he only had a few gray hairs growing. His beard was simply light stubble against his face, always well-trimmed. He had some slight wrinkles and bags under his eyes, yet those pretty brown pupils seemed to still shine with youth.

_‘What a sweet man he is, really. He works so hard.’_ He recalled just the other day, Henry coming home rather exhausted, mumbling about last-minute changes **this** and scrapped storyboards **that** before having to nap in his bed for a good hour…

_‘I WAS MAKING COOKIES!!’_

Sammy flinched, inhaling sharply as he turned around to view the kitchen behind him. He sighed with relief, seeing the kitchen wasn’t engulfed in flames. But, that was impossible. He forgot that to. The only proof he was making cookies was an empty red plastic bowl on the kitchen counter. Sammy sighed to himself again.

Yes, he remembered why he had drifted off earlier. He was trying to remember if Henry ever brought up his favorite type of cookie. He really wanted to thank him, so he was determined to get everything right. Of course, his disconnected mind had wandered off again.

“Thank you, hell brain,” he grumbled to himself, reaching into the cabinet. He shuffled around for a moment, looking for what he needed. It was then he recalled he needed to look at the cookbook first.

Henry always kept the cookbook next to the stove, in a stand so it would stay upright. Sammy opened it up and flipped straight into the deserts sections, after discovering it was a bookmarked page. Quickly, he found the snickerdoodle recipe, doodled with little hearts around it. Chuckling, Sammy went to the cabinets.

He seemed to have everything he needed, until he reached in the refridgerator for the butter and eggs. While he was able to grab some butter, the eggs were noticeably absent from the fridge.

He frowned at that, forgetting Henry used the last of them the morning before, for breakfast. Sammy thought to himself, wondering if he could simply just find some other recipe… but Henry LOVED snickerdoodle cookies. He always enjoyed sweet things, especially with a side of milk or coffee. He would sit on the couch or in his bed, relaxed and resting, watching television. Many of times, they would lay on the couch together, laughing at the late night shows or the comedy specials together, reaching for another cookie or taking another bite of their ice cream.

Sammy knew what he had to do. Despite the sudden amount of dread filling up in his body, he would. For Henry.

 

* * *

 

 

Elizabeth Jones was a simple woman, a simple woman indeed. She was mostly a stay at home mother, though she taught cooking classes once every week in her house. Her little girl was home from school, doing her assigned reading in the kitchen, pausing every few minutes to take notes. Elizabeth was dusting around the living room, getting some last minute chores out of the way before she would begin dinner.

Just then, the door knocked. It was a little odd, as she hadn’t been expecting any company. She just shrugged and placed her duster down. She smoothed down her skirt and tucked some stray blonde curls behind her ears, then walked to the door and opened it up.

She was a simple woman, a normal woman.

Yet, a man made of pure ink stood before her. He was scarily tall, even taller then the doorway itself, so he had to stand slightly hunched to be seen. He had a messy, broken Bendy mask on his face, that stared down with soulless eyes as he began to speak.

“I give my deepest apologizes, Mrs. Jones, if I am interrupting anything. But, do you have any eggs?”

She blinked, biting back a scream. Henry had already told her, quite some time ago, about Sammy. Especially since they were actually close friends, being next door neighbors and all. She had already seen him around, mainly playing music on his old banjo on his porch. But… it was still jarring, to see him so up close.

“Y…Yes, I do. Um. Come in, come in, make yourself at home!” Sammy shook his head.

“I-I possibly couldn’t…”

“Nonsense! Come in, it’s only polite!” Nodding, he stepped into the house, looking around.

“Oh, it’s very nice.”

“Thank you! Oh, Mary!” she called out, Mary’s little head poking out. “Come out dear, say hello to Sammy!”

She stepped out eagerly and stood by her mother’s side, a grin on her face. “Hi there!”

“Hi!” Sammy greeted, with a little wave.

“You’re super tall!”

“I do believe I am, hahaha!”

“Is that the ink or were you always that tall-“ Elizabeth laughed loudly, grabbing Mary’s shoulders and began to push her to walk.

“I think that’s enough! Alright, run along, go practice piano!” Mary obeyed, walking to the other room to the right.

Sammy was immediately interested. “Piano? She plays?”

Elizabeth nodded as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing two eggs from her carton. “Yes, she does. My mother gifted us her old piano, that she used to play as a young girl. She thought Mary could give it a try and she’s been practicing very hard!”

Painfully off-key music began to play in the piano room. Elizabeth cringed, giving a shaky smile. “Well… she’s still very new, you know?”

Sammy accepted the eggs. “Ah… I’m actually experienced in the piano, myself. If you wish… I could give her lessons, perhaps?”

Elizabeth immediately hugged Sammy, who became stiff in response. “Oh, you saint! Thank you so much, I would love if she could be trained by the likes of you! I’ve heard your old music before, it’s very good!”

He laughed nervously. “Thank you…”

“Can I come by tomorrow, to talk about our arrangement?”

“Of course, that sounds nice.”

She released her hold on him. “Oh, but I’m sorry! I shouldn’t keep you from cooking! What are you making, if I might ask?”

“Oh! I’m making cookies! His favorite cookies, yes. Henry’s. Henry’s favorite cookies. As a sentiment of… of…” he snapped his fingers, trying to think. “Reward? No, no, that’s not right.”

“Gratitude?”

“Yes! Exactly!”

 “Aww, you sweet dear! If you need anything else, just ask for it. Now go, before he comes home!”

Sammy nodded, walking over to the door. She opened it for him and he hunched down again. “Have a lovely day!” he called out, walking back to his house. Elizabeth closed the door, smiled and stood there for a moment, then hurried to the couch to let out a scream in one of its pillows.

“You alright, mom?” Mary asked, already tired of practicing.

“Yes!” she said, removing the pillow. “He’s a very nice man, I just needed to get that out!”

 

* * *

 

 

Henry stepped into his home and immediately, caught the scent of something incredibly sweet and sugary. He took off his coat and hat, curiously looking around as he entered the house. He caught Sammy immediately, who held a large plate filled with snickerdoodle cookies in his hands.

“Welcome home, Henry!”

“Oh!” he said in surprise. “Sammy, you made these?”

“Yes! I worked very hard on them, so please enjoy them!”

Henry grabbed one of the snickerdoodles and took a large bite, humming in thought. Honestly, he had far better. Plus, they were a little too burnt.

However, Henry smiled as he swallowed it. “These are perfect! Great job Sammy! But, why did you make my favorite cookies? It’s not my birthday, or anything of the sort.”

Sammy took off his mask, giving Henry a shy smile. “Well…” he gazed down at his old mask, busted and covered with ink. “You… you took me in, when I was at my weakest. You didn’t have to. You could’ve left me there or killed me…” Henry cringed at the thought.

“But you didn’t. Not only that, you let me stay in your home and you worked to make me better. Even when I would have episodes and scream or rip up my room because I was just… so, so scared and lost in my delusions. You never stopped. You helped me get on my feet, so I can start walking towards my recovery myself.”

Sammy placed the plate down on the nearby counter. “Take as much as you want, Henry. You deserve them.”

Henry held back some tears. “Sammy…” he held out his arms, offering a hug. Sammy smile grew wide and the two embraced each other for quite some time.

“You give the best hugs,” Henry muttered.

“No, you do.”

“Shush, don’t ruin it.”

“Hahaha… of course…”

**Author's Note:**

> YALL THOUGHT I ABANDONED THIS SERIES HELL NO I LOVE MY BOYS SO MUCH ITS JUST THAT INSPIRATION COMES IN DIFFERENT WAVES I AM ON 949494959 PROJECTS ALL THE TIME AND IM TRYIN TO PUBLISH A BOOK RN AND ALSO REAL LIFE KICKS MY ASS AND I HAVE DEPRESSION + EXECUTIVE DYSFUNCTION SO APOLOGIZES FOR THAT -DABS-
> 
> but i always believe in fate will lead you to the right path! this story took different twists in the beginning, so i had lots of time to write something i'd be proud of!! as well, the newest and final chapter of batim came out... so that def gave me the final push to publish this. the canon batim storyline is SO good and it's delicious, yet so terribly sad... SO I FINISHED THIS TO COPE GOD DAMN I WANT SAMMY TO BE OKAY AND KISS HENRY OR SUSIE OR ANYONE RLY IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!! 
> 
> but yee!! i wont abandon this series anytime soon!! I still love it with all my heart and i want to write lots more before i officially end it! writing just takes time, especially when you're me, with a shit ton of ideas for LOTS of fandoms!! yknow what i mean? so dont worry if it takes me awhile to write the next installment! unless i state somewhere officially that this series is ended or discontinued, i will get back to it one day with full passion and love!!
> 
> (btw this song comes from "It All Depends On You" from ruth etting!! a VERY pretty song i'd recommend yall to give it a listen. v cute and beautifully sung!)


End file.
